1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a module including a power device, and more particularly, to a power device module (a power module) including a leakage current protection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) or an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) includes various protection circuits for operation, such as a de-saturation circuit, an under voltage lock-out (UVLO) circuit, an over voltage circuit, or a soft turn-off circuit. However, a common MOSFET or IGBT does not experience problems related to a gate leakage current and thus generally does not need a separate protection circuit.
In contrast, in a power device, for example, a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), a gate leakage current may occur. Accordingly, various methods are suggested to resolve a leakage current, but most of the solutions involve changes to the manufacturing process or structural changes to the power device itself.